Red and Blue
by DarkQueenDraconite
Summary: Misaki hates how Tsubasa always tries to protect her. So she throws cake in his face. What happens? MisakixTsubasa, MikanxNatsume. Fluffy oneshot.


Title: Red and Blue

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me in any way.

Rating: K+ for romance.

Misc: Takes place in the earlier arcs (that the anime covered).

**xxx**

Misaki wiped a bead of sweat off her brow as she trudged in the afternoon sun. Honestly, she hoped Noda-sensei would just show up today. After all, the surprise birthday party they were throwing for him would all go down the drain if he went on another of his time trips.

Grumbling slightly, she adjusted her grip on the cake she was holding. She hoped Noda liked his cakes crusty, because she was sure all the moisture was being evaporated by the August sun.

"Are we there yet?" The cake complained as it was bounced up and down with Misaki's strides.

"No! Now be quiet!" She snapped at the poor cake, and it sullenly obliged. Misaki sighed. Why had she let Mikan convince her to let Anna make the cake? And why was the Special Abilities classroom so damn far from the Elementary Dorms?

"Oh, forget this!" She said, and summoned a doppelganger. "Here, you hold this instead."

"Hey, what?" Her doppelganger replied indignantly. "No thank you! Hold it yourself, you lazy clone!"

"Who are you calling a clone?" Misaki fumed.

"You, dumbass!"

"Why you little—"

"Harada!"

_Oh crap. _Misaki and her counterpart looked up slowly to see Jinno striding toward them.

"Displaying your Alice in such a disgraceful manner requires punishment!"

"Who pissed him off today?" Her doppelganger muttered, scowling at the man.

"Hush!" Misaki quickly dispelled her doppelganger.

_Damn, I should just punch his daylights out right now…_

"Making a scene here is against the rules." Jinno's glasses flashed. "Tomorrow, you will help the idiot no-star take out the trash."

_What? And how dare he talk about Mikan like that…_

Misaki cracked her knuckles, preparing to pound the man into oblivion. Who cared if she got into trouble—she wouldn't have Jinno talking about her kouhai like that!

Jinno took out his baton as she lunged forward, and his eyes flashed dangerously—Misaki knew she had to try to get at least one satisfying punch in before he zapped her—

"What the?" Jinno gasped as he was stuck to the ground. "I can't move!"

"It's called my Alice, baka." Grinning, her savior stopped out of the shadows. Misaki, five inches away from hitting Jinno, withdrew her hand, fuming.

"TSU-BA-SA!"

A couple of birds fluttered into the distance.

"I can take care of myself, thanks!" She said frostily to the shadow-boy, and he quickly looked sheepish.

"Ah, but Misaki…"

Misaki glowered at him, and Tsubasa gulped. _She's scary…_

"You disgraces!" Jinno yelled from where he was frozen.

Tsubasa smirked at the man, and brazenly walked over to write something on the ground.

Misaki peered over his shoulder.

_1 hour of dancing._

Misaki had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep from guffawing.

"Well, shall we go?" Tsubasa said, extending his arm.

Misaki made sure to walk past it.

"Wait-Misaki!" He yelped, trotting after her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said, humor forgotten.

"Misaki…"

She turned around, sighing. "Look, Tsubasa. I know we are best friends and partners-in-crime, but you don't need to protect me all the time."

His grin faded. "Misaki…" he said quietly. "He was about to hurt you. I couldn't let him."

Misaki threw her hands (and cake) up in frustration. "You could've at least let me hit him once! And it's not only this time; you're always trying to protect me!"

"But Misaki, I only help you when you're in trouble—"

"Argh! Tsubasa! If you never let me get in trouble, how am I supposed to get strong?"

"Misaki…I'll let you know, I think you're already strong."

Misaki stood, stunned. Then her eye twitched. "Don't lie to me!" She growled, advancing on Tsubasa.

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Really?"

"Well, maybe not as strong as me—"

Misaki threw the cake in his face.

There was a stunned silence. _Oh crap, _Misaki thought. _Did I really just do that?_

"Misaki!" Tsubasa yelled, enraged.

Misaki laughed nervously. "Well then, I'll be off!"

She quickly turned tail and ran, Tsubasa running after her, fuming.

_Left, right, left, left…I'll make it there before Tsubasa catches me!_

Misaki ducked under a few trees, sprinting the last couple hundred yards to freedom. "Aha!" She cried, seeing the door in the distance. Then her legs gave way.

"TSUBASA!" She screamed, pointing a livid finger at Tsubasa, who had caught her with the trees' shadows.

"Mi-sa-ki…" he said, advancing on her.

"Uh-oh…" she whispered, trying to free herself, but failing miserably.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable punishment Tsubasa was sure to put on her. She waited for her legs to stand up on their own will.

But she got none of that. Instead, she felt his hands caress her cheeks with an unusually gentle gesture, and the feather-light brush of his lips against her own. The touch was so intimate, yet so simple—Misaki felt as if she were flying. And then the lips withdrew.

Misaki's heart thudded, and her eyes opened wide with surprise. Tsubasa had withdrawn, his eyes, usually sparkling with mischief, now looked downcast and like storm clouds.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He murmured, not looking at her. "Forgive me."

He stood up from where he was crouching, and quickly released his Alice.

"I was impulsive again…I really am sorry."

Misaki's mouth was open. Her mind felt unusually slow. What just happened? Why was Tsubasa apologizing?

She stood up, her legs weak.

Tsubasa flinched back, and he quickly turned away, trotting away, back toward where they had come from.

Misaki found her voice. "Hey—wait, Tsubasa!" She called after him. He glanced back at her, but didn't slow down.

"Argh—that idiot." She said, her heart still racing.

She raced after him, telling herself 'baka, baka' over and over. How couldn't she have noticed?

He stopped, and turned around. Misaki, not expecting that, crashed into him.

"Oof!" He said as the wind was knocked out of him and he fell backwards, her on top.

Blushing, she ducked her head as she realized her position seconds later—but she quickly regained her composure.

"Tsubasa. Look at me." She said, now staring at him. She straightened her skirt, and quickly stepped back from him.

He stood up, still not looking at her, his dark blue hair in disarray.

"Tsubasa…" she sighed. And she closed the distance between them, enveloping herself in his rumpled uniform and murmured into his ear. "I love you. You dummy, you never realized, did you?"

His eyes widened, and he pulled back. "Y-you…" he stammered, losing his cool. "I thought…"

"Stupid." She said, lightly swatting him on the head. "I can't believe you fell for the hard-to-get trick."

He looked away, scowling, but she could tell a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"And now, where did the cake I threw go?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Y-you ate it all, didn't you, glutton?" She said, glaring at him.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do? You threw it!"

"You ate all of it!" She moaned. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Uh…Misaki?" He said worriedly. "We have class—"

"As payment, let me at least taste it." She said devilishly, winking at him.

Tsubasa's mouth dropped. "Y-you don't mean—"

He never finished his sentence, as he was tackled to the ground by a fierce Misaki. But he was only too happy to oblige her. "For the record, I love you too," he murmured before their mouths connected.

An hour later, Mikan came out looking distressed to search for Tsubasa and Misaki. She enlisted Natsume to help her (though he didn't do anything except to look up her skirt) and they wandered to the edge of the trees when they heard the sound of…

"H-h-h-h-he's l-l-licking her neck!" She whispered to Natsume, looking horrified. "Oh, Tsubasa-senpai…!"

Natsume, however, only looked thoughtful. _Hmm…perhaps I should try that. _He thought, glancing at the girl next to him. A smirk made its way onto his face.

_Fin._

Whoa. That was fun to write. Spread the MikanxNatsume and MisakixTsubasa love by reviewing!


End file.
